La oscuridad dentro de mi
by Lalis18
Summary: Las heridas son difíciles de sanar, mucho más cuando no son físicas. Pero, como todo, siempre hay alguien que logra que esas heridas comiencen a cicatrizar.


La oscuridad dentro de mi

La luz de la luna llena cayó de igual manera en la enorme mansión cómo en el bosque aledaño. Todo estaba en silencio, hasta el bosque estaba en un silencio perturbador, como si de un momento a otro algo terrible fuera a emerger desde su centro y acabar con aquella paz que reinaba. Dentro de la mansión el silencio fue roto por las campanadas de un enorme y antiguo reloj que daba las dos en punto pero no se vio ni un alma ser perturbada por aquel ruido. En el segundo piso de la mansión, dentro de una de las tantas habitaciones, una figura se removió entre sueños, esperando de esa manera alejar aquel sueño de su cabeza. Toda la habitación estaba en silencio y en completa oscuridad, ni siquiera la luz de la luna podía entrar por entre las cortinas corridas.

De un momento a otro aquella figura abrió los ojos viendo a la nada, con la frente perlada en sudor y el pulso acelerado. Un ardor, que sólo existía en su cabeza, recorrió su antebrazo izquierdo, un conocido ardor que odiaba recordar tan bien. Enfocó su mirada en el techo de la habitación, o lo que alcanzaba a ver debido a la oscuridad, mientras su pulso volvía a la normalidad y su respiración se controlaba. Esa era la rutina de cada noche, comenzar con un buen sueño , uno donde nada podía salir mal y que era interpretado por aquella persona; pero al final siempre terminaba siendo una terrible pesadilla que un tiempo atrás fue real. Pesadilla de guerra.

El volver a dormir era imposible, aquella era casi una regla desde que la marca en su antebrazo tuvo lugar, así que lo mejor sería salir de la cama. Tomó su varita, la cual estaba en la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama, y salió de la habitación con ella. Caminó en silencio por el largo pasillo de la mansión y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, donde tomó un vaso y lo rellenó con un jugo de calabaza que sacó del brillante refrigerador; aquel era el único momento del día donde prefería tomar aquella bebida al alcohol. Dio unos tragos al jugo mientras las imágenes de su última pesadilla regresaban a su memoria ¿Cómo podía ser posible que después de tanto tiempo seguía soñando con algo tan pasado? Observó un punto fijo en la pared contraria cuando una imagen se hizo más grande en su cabeza y no se dio cuenta cuando la mano que tenía el vaso apretó con más fuerza de la debida haciéndolo explotar y clavándose varios de los cristales en la mano.

La sangre caía en el suelo de mármol y Theodore Nott se quedó observando el charco de sangre cómo si fuera a desaparecer por sí misma. Tomó una toalla pequeña que estaba en la barra y, después de sacarse los vidrios de la mano, la ató para detener la hemorragia; con la mano sana hizo un simple movimiento de varita y todo quedó como antes de que hubiera bajado las escaleras.

Se dirigió a la puerta posterior de la mansión, saliendo al jardín trasero. Anduvo sobre unas piedras colocadas exclusivamente para hacer llegar a las personas hasta un pequeño rosal con una banca de cemento diseñado para poder observar aquellas hermosas rosas mágicas. Nott se sentó en la banca y posó su mirada en la más grande y rara de todas, una que parecía haber sido plantada hace poco tiempo; y los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su memoria.

~Flash Back~

Era un día soleado y con sólo unas cuantas nubes en el cielo. Una mujer de larga cabellera castaña y de ojos tan azules como el cielo se encontraba arrodillada frente a un pedazo de tierra donde estuviera comenzando a plantar su pequeño jardín personal mientras su hijo, un pequeño de apenas 3 años que jugaba junto con un montón de lodo que se formó mientras ella plantaba. Aída Nott observó a su hijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con todo el amor y ternura que sólo una madre conoce y posee.

-**Theo, ven, acércate** -le pidió la madre al hijo. El pequeño se levantó con algo de dificultad y corrió hacia su madre, dejándose abrazar por la cintura y quedando frente a frente a los ojos de la mayor -**¿Ves esta flor?** -preguntó señalando la más pequeña de todas las rosas que había plantado -**Esa flor va a florecer hasta ser la más grande y hermosa de todas** -el pequeño la miró como si aquello fuera una locura. Había otras flores más grandes y bellas, aquella apenas era una simple hoja. La mujer sonrió con paciencia y asintió- **Aunque no lo creas ¿Y sabes por qué?** -Theo negó con la cabeza- P**orque esa flor es todo mi amor por ti. Así que esa flor crecerá mientras yo siga amándote y nunca se marchitará porque yo voy a cuidarte siempre** -respondió Aída acariciando la mejilla de su pequeño con ternura e intenso amor- **Pero, por supuesto, necesitará de alguien que la cuide ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor? Tu cuidas de ella y yo cuido de ti** -aquellas palabras habían sido simplemente, eso, palabras para un niño de tres años que simplemente haría todo lo que su madre le pidiera, esa mujer a la cual adoraba más que a ninguna otra persona en el mundo.

-**Yo la cuidaré, mami** -respondió Theodore llevando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su madre y abrazándola mientras la mujer le correspondía el abrazo- **Te amo, mami** -le dijo al oído creyendo, inocentemente, que podría repetir aquel momento las veces que quisiera, sin imaginarse que unos meses después no volvería a verla sonreírle.

-**También te amo, mi querido Theo**-

~Fin Flash back~

Era un pequeño cuando aquello sucedió, jamás imaginó perder a su madre a tan corta edad. Tardó un par de años en entender que había visto a su madre morir, creyendo que estaba muy cansada y había decidido tomar una siesta mientras él le contaba una historia. Theo cerró los ojos y puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

-Dijiste que siempre me cuidarías. Pero me dejaste. Me dejaste solo con él -imágenes de Theo siendo maltratado y torturado por el hombre al cual llamaba padre. Negó con la cabeza y tomó una bocanada de aire para despejar su mente- Pero, de alguna manera, tu ya lo sabías ¿No? Que iba a llegar ella... -una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro mientras recordaba la primera vez que vio aquella cabellera rubia en el andén 9 y ¾. La había visto en ocasiones anteriores en algunas de las "reuniones de juegos" que las familias importantes del mundo mágico realizaban para que sus retoños se conocieran y poder, más que nada, presumir de los logros de sus hijos; pero jamás le había puesto demasiada atención. ¿Quién iba a pensar que se volvería en su peor y más dulce pesadilla?

Desde el primer momento de conocerse lo único que supieron hacer fue pelear. Discusiones tontas, pero que al castaño le entretenían demasiado y que siempre buscaba la manera de molestar a la "princesita" de Slytherin, apodo que se había ganado desde que se encontraron en el vagón del tren gracias a su comportamiento pedante pero al final resultando ser eso lo que más le atraía de la rubia.

~Flash back~

Las vacaciones de verano acababan de comenzar y la tarde comenzaba a caer, dejando el cielo en un tono entre anaranjado que se volvía rojo. El clima era agradable, algo común en aquellas partes de Londres durante unas cuantas épocas del año. La mansión Nott estaba, como de costumbre, sumida en un silencio desesperante. El único habitante, además de los elfos, era Theodore Nott, primogénito y único hijo de la familia Nott. Theo estaba sentado en una banca del jardín trasero, con una botella vacía de whisky de fuego en el suelo y otra a medio beber en la mano. Todo el mundo debía de estar disfrutando de las vacaciones, haciendo planes con sus amigos, teniendo cenas familiares... Todos, excepto él y un grupo privilegiado de slytherin que no tenían razones para celebrar.

Apenas un par de semanas atrás su padre había sido encontrado en el Ministerio de Magia junto con otros magos de familias renombradas usando el atuendo característico de los mortífagos y, por supuesto, fueron enviados a Azkaban. Como era de esperarse, El Profeta no pudo esperar para publicar la lista de los mortífagos atrapados y fue puesta en circulación antes de que salieran del colegio. Aquello había dado pie a que las otras casas odiaran aún más a la de las serpientes, si es que eso era posible, aunque poco les importara lo que pensaran de ellos.

Theo estaba furioso, su padre era un idiota ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido como para dejare atrapar? Hubiera esperado más de él, después de todo el entrenamiento que le impartió durante toda su vida, era increíble que su captura hubiera sido tan absurda. Aquel suceso sólo había logrado acelerar lo inevitable, aquello que habría deseado fuera más tarde. Nott contempló el cielo mientras las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer y dio un trago a la botella en su mano. Desde que aquella noticia se hizo pública, había optado por apartarse del mundo, más que de costumbre, y sus elfos tenían muy claro el estado de ánimo de su amo, por lo que se sorprendió al ver a uno de ellos aparecer frente a él con un "plop".

-**Amo Theodore, tiene una visita... -empezó, asustadizo, el elfo -Se trata de la señorita Gre...** -pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de molestia del joven y retrocedió dos pasos.

-**Dile que no estoy** -respondió con indiferencia el chico hasta que un par de pasos detrás de él casi le hicieron rodar los ojos. Lanzó una mirada amenazante del elfo, quien hizo una pronunciada reverencia y desapareció de la presencia de su amo. Theo no se puso en pie y tampoco se molestó en ver a la recién llegada, pero sentía su mirada escrutadora sobre él.

-**¿Siempre recibes con tanto ímpetu a tus visitas?** -preguntó la rubia sin moverse de su lugar. La botella de whisky en el fuego no pasó desapercibida para ella, pero tampoco sabía cómo empezar a hablar.

-**¿Siempre irrumpes en casas ajenas?** -respondió el joven, por fin, volteando para encontrarse con la figura imponente de Daphne Greengrass. La rubia sonrió de medio lado y se encogió de hombros.

-**Sólo cuando el dueño está siendo un idiota.**

-**¿Qué es lo que quieres? Creí que habíamos dejado todo muy claro** -comentó Theo, tajante.

-**Sólo asegurarme que no habías muerto** -respondió la rubia sin inmutarse por el tono de voz del joven. Nott se puso en pie con cansancio y se señaló de arriba abajo.

-**Misión cumplida. Ahora, si no te importa, estoy muy ocupado. Creo que conoces la salida** -dijo con seriedad y dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a la rubia y probando otro trago de su botella. Aquella hazaña provocó que Daphne enrojeciera de las mejillas por la molestia y caminó hasta ponerse frente al chico.

-**¿De verdad? Vaya, no sabía que embriagarte resultara tan complicado** -comentó la joven rubia y, cuando Theo tuvo el descaro de volver a beber de la botella sin dejar de verla a los ojos, la arrebató de sus manos y la arrojó a la pared más cercana -**¡Deja de sentir lástima contigo mismo! ¡Sé un hombre, Theodore! -**gritó al castaño pero su voz fue disminuyendo al ver la mirada oscurecida del joven, pero no retrocedió ni un paso.

-**Será mejor que te vayas, Daphne** -trató de sonar calmado y apretó sus manos en puños intentando liberar su ira y frustración de aquella manera. Estaba molesto, claro, pero jamás había llegado a perder el control de sus emociones, al menos no frente a ella... No con ella -**No eres más que una niña mimada que cree que todo el mundo debe estar a sus pies. Tu no tienes ideas de nada, así que más te vale mantenerte lejos de los asuntos ajenos** -dijo con un tono de malicia en la voz y observándola aún con la mirada ensombrecida.

-**Ese cuento ya lo escuché antes, pero gracias por repetirlo** -dijo la chica- **Si no funcionó en ese momento, créeme que tampoco lo hará ahora**- enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos- **No eres más que un cobarde igual a tu padre; alguien que solo se da por vencido con las personas que le importan** -aquello había sido como una puñalada para el castaño. Theo no le había contado demasiado a la rubia sobre su padre, pero ella era lo bastante inteligente como para deducir que el joven detestaba a su progenitor.

-**Lo que tu no entiendes, Greengrass** -comenzó con una voz tranquila y pausa, mientras una sonrisa burlona se posaba en sus labios- **Es que a mi no me importa nadie... ¿Creíste en verdad que sentía algo por ti? No fuiste más que una chica más a la que logré encantar y con la que podía pasar el tiempo. Necesitaba una distracción y tu llegaste...** -no pudo terminar la frase porque la mano de la rubia le volteó la cara de una sola cachetada. La mejilla de Theo enrojeció rápidamente y un ardor, un tanto liberador, inundó al chico. La rubia hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no soltar una sóla lágrima; estaba consciente de que el chico sólo decía aquellas palabras por el dolor dentro de él, o al menos eso quería creer.

-**Deja de comportarte como un infeliz desgraciado, Nott** -las palabras firmes y serias de la joven se clavaron como espinas en el pecho del chico -**Eres un imbécil. Esperaba más de ti pero eres una basura como cualquier otro chico. Crees que tus problemas son más grandes que los de cualquier otro y si quiers ahogarte en tu miseria entonces hazlo**- iba a volver a golpearlo, estaba vez en el pecho, pero la mano de Theo la tomó de la muñeca y la observó directamente a los ojos. Algo en la mirada de Theo hizo a la rubia tratar de retroceder, pero su muñeca estaba firmemente aprisionada y no podía moverse.

-**¿Qué es lo que quieres, Greengrass? Sabes... Ya que tanto insistes, te contaré una historia** -avanzó con ella hasta que la tuvo contra la pared y la tomó de la otra mueca sobre los cabellos rubios de la chica para que no pudiera moverse -**Es la historia de un niño que fue criado por un hombre que perdió la razón mucho antes de que él naciera. Lo único bueno en la vida de ese niño era su madre, la cual no duró demasiado; entonces, desde que tenía uso de razón, fue obligado a soportar inimaginables torturas y puesto en entrenamiento para que siguiera los pasos de su padre** -la rubia intentó soltarse del agarre del castaño, pero este apretaba más sus manos alrededor de las muñecas de ella manteniéndola firmemente contra la pared -**Este niño, ahora un joven fue puesto en charola de plata ante un hombre poderoso, como si fuera un pedazo de carne, y obligado a cumplir sus órdenes hasta el momento en que pudiera ser digno** -entonces la soltó y se levantó la manga izquierda de su camisa y le mostró la marca tenebrosa a Daphne sin dejar de observarla a los ojos. La rubia observó, con un pánico muy bien disfrazado, la definida marca en el antebrazo de Theodore. Intentó acercarse a él pero, este dio dos pasos atrás y volteó la mirada -**Debes irte... Hay demasiadas cosas que no sabes de mi, demasiadas cosas que hice. Demasiada oscuridad en mi...**

-**¿Eso es todo?** -las palabras de Greengrass hicieron que Theo levantara la mirada, confundido, hacia ella. Daphne lo observó como sólo una persona lo había observado antes. Se atrevió, la rubia, a dar dos pasos hacia él y le tomó el brazo izquierdo; Nott no rechazó su toque. Daphne pasó sus manos delineando la marca para después volver sus azules ojos a los contrario -**¿Era esto? En verdad eres un idiota** -dijo negando con la cabeza sin dejar de observarlo- **No me interesa lo que hayas hecho. No me importa si dices que hay oscuridad dentro de ti, en realidad eso no me importa... No voy a rendirme, y tu tampoco deberías** -no era propio de la rubia hablar de sus sentimientos con tanta facilidad, pero ese momento lo ameritaba -**Yo... Yo te amo.**

~Fin Flash back~

Theo observó, una vez más, la rosa mágica frente a él y sonrió al sentir la suave caricia de la brisa nocturna en su rostro. Aquel había sido el inicio de todo. En ese momento Theo había dejado de lado sus miedos y preocupaciones para concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante. Levantó la mirada al cielo justo a tiempo para ver una estrella fugaz cruzar el cielo y susurrar un "Gracias". Estaba por regresar a la habitación, cuando sintió unas manos posarse en sus hombros y unos labios dejar un beso en su mejilla.

Posó sus manos sobre las delicadas manos en sus hombros y volteó la cabeza para poder observar los azules orbes que no se cansaba de ver y que habían sido su boleto a la felicidad.

-**¿De nuevo insomnio?** -preguntó Daphne con voz somnolienta y una sonrisa suave en sus labios. Su cabellera rubia estaba suelta, oliendo a flores, justo como a Theo le gustaba. La guerra había acabado hace tiempo, dejó sus marcas, pero no hubiera sido capaz de superarlas de no haber sido por ella.

-**Algo así...** -se puso en pie y besó la mano de la joven para darle un beso y después otro en los labios- **Tu vas a resfriarte por salir así, mejor vayamos adentro** -dijo con una sonrisa y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Estando con ella nada malo podría pasar. Sentir su mano junto a la de la rubia lo devolvía a la realidad, una realidad que no habría podido ser mejor si la hubiera planeado.


End file.
